Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 094
"Raging Soul" is the ninety-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on March 20, 2019. Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. Bohman The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Bohman As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0) from his hand via its own effect. He then uses "Booster" to Link Summon "Burn Hydradrive" (1000/LINK-1/↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Bohman then Normal Summons "Hydradrive Bringer" (0/???). As it was Summoned, the effect of "Bringer" lets Bohman add "Booster" from his GY to his hand. He then uses "Bringer" to Link Summon "Coolant Hydradrive" to the zone "Burn Hydradrive" points to. Bohman activates the Link Spell "Judgement Arrows" in the Spell/Trap Zone that "Coolant Hydradrive" points to. He then uses "Burn Hydradrive" and "Coolant Hydradrive" to Link Summon "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (1800/LINK-2/←→) to the zone a Link Arrow of "Judgement Arrows" points to. As "Twin Hydradrive Knight" was Link Summoned, Bohman activates its effect to change its Attribute to that of the original Attributes of the Link Monsters used for its Link Summon, in this case both FIRE and WATER. As long as "Twin Hydradrive Knight" is on the field, monsters with the same Attribute as it have their effects negated. Bohman activates the Continuous Spell "Hydradrive Protection" by targeting "Twin Hydradrive Knight" and "Judgement Arrows". As long as "Hydradrive Protection" is face-up, the cards targeted by its effect cannot be targeted by other card effects. Turn 2: Soulburner Soulburner activates the Field Spell "Salamangreat Shrine". He then Normal Summons "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" (1800/1200) and uses it to Link Summon "Salamangreat Balelynx" (500/LINK-1/↓). As it was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates the effect of "Balelynx" to add "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from his Deck to his hand. Bohman tries to negate the effect with "Twin Hydradrive Knight"'s effect, but the effect of "Salamangreat Shrine" makes "Salamangreat" monsters unaffected by the effects of monsters Bohman controls with the same Attribute. Because Soulburner Link Summoned a monster, he Special Summons "Salamangreat Mole" (0/0) from his hand to the zone "Balelynx" points to via its own effect. He uses "Balelynx" and "Mole" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" (1800/LINK-2/↑↓). As he controls a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, Soulburner activates the effect of "Jack Jaguar" in his GY, returning "Balelynx" from his GY to his Extra Deck to Special Summon "Jack Jaguar" (1800/1200) from his GY to a zone that Link Monster points to. He uses "Jack Jaguar" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Balelynx" again, and as a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone "Sunlight Wolf" points to, Soulburner activates its effect, adding a "Salamangreat" monster from his GY to his hand. He adds "Jack Jaguar". Soulburner uses "Balelynx" and "Sunlight Wolf" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘). As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling "Hydradrive Protection" into Bohman's Deck. When Soulburner Link Summons a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, the effect of "Salamangreat Shrine" allows him to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead. Soulburner uses "Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon another "Heatleo" to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling "Judgement Arrows" into Bohman's Deck. As "Judgement Arrows" left the field, its effect would destroy all monsters it points to, but during the turn "Hydradrive Protection" leaves the field the cards targeted by its effect cannot be destroyed by card effects. As it was Reincarnation Link Summoned, Soulburner activates the effect of "Heatleo", letting him target a monster his opponent controls and change its ATK to that of a monster in his GY. He targets "Twin Hydradrive Knight" and "Mole" ("Twin Hydradrive Knight": 1800 → 0 ATK). "Heatleo" attacks and destroys "Twin Hydradrive Knight" (Bohman: 4000 → 1700 LP). Turn 3: Bohman As there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, Bohman Special Summons "Hydradrive Booster" (0/0) from his hand via its own effect. He tributes "Booster" to Tribute Summon "Hydradrive Agent" (0/???). The effect of "Agent" activates as it was Tribute Summoned, letting Bohman Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" monster from his GY. Bohman Special Summons "Twin Hydradrive Knight", and as the summoned monster was a Link Monster, the effect of "Agent" lets him draw a card. Bohman uses "Agent" and "Twin Hydradrive Knight" to Link Summon "Paradox Hydradrive Atlas" (0/LINK-3/←↑↓). As it was Link Summoned, the effect of "Atlas" makes Bohman roll a six-sided die, which will change "Atlas"'s Attribute depending on the result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * During Theodore's flashback, there is one gang member that has the same hairstyle as Tetsu Trudge.